Wings
by Moon Stealer
Summary: Imagine living with Team Free Will for the last year without any memories, but one day something changes and you remember who you are. But that doesn't change Dean's feelings. One-shot.


Summary: Imagine living with Team Free Will for the last year without any memories, but one day something changes and you remember who you are. But that doesn't change Dean's feelings.

Pairings: Dean/Reader

Rating: T (for mild swearing)

Wings

Green eyes looked at you as you bit your lip nervously, turning your head away from the judgement that you knew would be there. Your hands ran through your Y/H/C hair, as the anxiety was beginning to make lose control of what your body did. What a human thing to do, dammit, you were better than this. Well… maybe you were at one point but the past year had a put a toll on you.

"Y/N. Look at me." His voice is deep fueled with some kind of emotion that you can't place.

You don't want to face the judgement that is in those green eyes, because somehow, for some damn reason, that was the worse thing that you could imagine in the whole of your existence. Not even your Father raining judgement down on the world could compare to this. You didn't move an inch to look back over at those eyes, in fact, you moved farther away from them as an overwhelming amount of emotion overcame you. An emotion that you weren't familiar with, but your body responded for you by turning your back to those judging green eyes.

"Y/N." His voice is filled with something more familiar to you. Exasperation. Your hands by this time have left your hair, however they were now hugging your frame in an attempt to keep from feeling anything at bay. Humans were to damn complex, you decided. However you realized that your situation was decidedly more so. Living as a human without memories for the past year was one thing, but now living as a human with memories and wings? That was a completely different story.

"Dammit Y/N. Look. At. Me." His hand grabs your shoulder and before you can even contemplate moving farther away from him, he quickly spins you around. His hands grasp your face before you can look away from his green gaze again, and before you know it your eyes are locked to his, and you realize that you can't place what emotions are raging war through the candy green pools. Then again what do you know about human emotions?

"Y/N." His voice brings you out of your thoughts. That name. He keeps using it. It makes you relive the past year that you responded to it. How wonderfully naive you were.

"Dean, you know that, that, is not my name." Your voice sounds tired, not at all what it should sound like for one of Heavens leading soldiers. His hands fall away from your face.

"I don't give a damn. It's the name we gave you and it's the name you've responded to for the past year. So I'm going to keep calling you Y/N, Y/N." The convection in his voice almost makes believe that for half a second there is no judgement to be held in those green eyes. You mentally shake your head as you know that this isn't true. You know who you're talking to. This is Dean Winchester. You've heard him talk about your kind before, nothing pleasant you assure yourself. Even if he was best friends with an angel, that never stopped him from hating your kind, or anything supernatural really. What would make you any different?

"That does not mean anything Dean. I have lived for one year with the name of Y/N, but millennia more with my angel name." His face displays something akin to hurt before his face is covered in an emotion that is again unreadable to you.

"It means something to me Y/N. I know that you know my feelings on angels, but let's be honest. Your brothers and sisters are dicks. Well besides Cas. But you-" you interrupt him.

"Why should I be any different from my brothers and sisters? Because I've been a human for the past year that couldn't recall anything? I knew nothing about myself then, like you know nothing about me now." You feel an emotion that is almost the same as the righteous fury you once possessed. Anger, you believed it was called.

His face is still unreadable to you, but one quick look into his eyes and you know that he has decided something. Before you can even blink he has his hands on your cheeks and has pulled you into a fierce kiss fueled with unknown emotions. Well, unknown to you. Your mind doesn't know how to responded but your body kicks into gear after a couple of seconds, responding to his extremely practiced lips with your own fumbling ones.

He moves away from the kiss after a few more seconds, his eyes bright green burning with something you cannot place. The whole ordeal feeling very… rushed you supposed was the word. His gaze takes in your very flustered state as your hand moves to your lips. Your deer in headlight impersonation makes a smug smirk appear on his face, before it gradually turns into a small smile.

"Sweetheart, I don't care that you have wings, or that your family is full of dicks. I've known you for the past year, and I know for a fact that, that, was a longtime coming." Your anger long since gone, you drop your hand from your lips and stare into his eyes. You decide to voice your confusion that has been building up since he kissed you unexpectedly.

"I don't understand. Why did you just kiss me?" He shakes his head and chuckles before moving closer to you again.

"Sweetheart, I don't expect you to understand." He leans in to kiss you and this time you respond immediately, the kiss being anything but rushed and vaguely reminding you of something close to Heaven. Whatever that meant.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

Love and Darkness

~Moon Stealer~


End file.
